Rising Sun
by Phylindan
Summary: IT's BTS Fanfic. Jimin/Yoongi. Tetapi kali ini, Jimin ingin sekali mengajak kekasihnya yang benci olahraga itu untuk mendaki gunung. Hanya berdua bersamanya. A Oneshot. RnR please :)


Jimin itu senang mendaki gunung. Ia selalu mendaki bersama teman-temannya setiap liburan. Terkadang ia juga hanya mendaki sendirian. Hanya untuk memuaskan nuraninya karena kecintaannya terhadap alam.

Tetapi kali ini, Jimin ingin sekali mengajak kekasihnya yang benci olahraga itu untuk mendaki gunung. Hanya berdua bersamanya.

.

.

.

.

**Jimin. Yoongi. Oneshot. I don't take any profit from this chara. BL.**

_Do not plagiarize!_

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Namanya Min Yoongi. Seorang pemuda dua puluh empat tahun yang selalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk bekerja di belakang komputer itu kini sedang menggerutu. Mengumpati kekasihnya sendiri dengan sebal.

Yoongi itu bukan penikmat olahraga, dia selalu berpikir bahwa jalan kaki yang dilakukannya setiap ia berangkat bekerja ke sebuah halte bus, itu juga adalah olahraga untuknya. Tidak lebih.

Maka jangan heran ia tumbuh kurang memuaskan. Ia tidak terlalu tinggi sebagai orang Korea kebanyakan. Kulitnya juga selalu pucat dan halus, tak pernah melakukan hal-hal kasar yang membuatnya kelelahan.

Berbeda sekali dengan Jimin—kekasihnya sendiri yang sangat menyukai olahraga. Memelihara kesehatan tubuh, dan sangat terobsesi dengan bentuk tubuhnya yang keren agar sebanding dengan tingginya yang tidak terlalu memuaskan baginya. Begitu, pikirnya.

.

Dan saat ini, musim gugur menghembus di Korea.

Jimin berhasil membujuk kekasihnya untuk berlibur mendaki gunung di Taebaeksan yang berlokasi di Taebak, Gangwon.

Dengan sedikit ancaman kalau ia akan bunuh diri di gunung tersebut jika Yoongi tak mau ikut bersamanya.

Yoongi tentu saja terkejut dengan perkataan kekasih yang lebih muda dari padanya itu. Walaupun itu terdengar seperti alasan yang sangat bodoh. Justru karena kebodohannya itu bisa membuat bocah itu nekat. Yoongi tentu saja tak mau terjadi hal-hal seperti itu.

Dan disinilah Yoongi berada. Dengan rela berdiri dengan tubuh menggigil dengan terbalut jaket, topi, dan sepatu gunung yang selesai di pakainya. Hari masih pagi buta. Pukul tiga dini hari kalau mau tahu.

Sedangkan Jimin sedang bersiap dengan ransel untuk keduanya. Sebelum akhirnya menyerahkan satu ranselnya pada kekasihnya itu.

Yoongi yang melihat kekasihnya menyodorkan tas itu, hanya mendelik menatapnya. "Kenapa aku harus membawanya? Kau saja yang bawa!"

Jimin menghela napas dengan uap dingin yang mengepul dari mulutnya. Sebenarnya ia sudah lelah mendengar kekasihnya itu terus menolak apapun yang diperintahkan Jimin.

"Tas ini berisi keselamatanmu, makanan, minuman, kotak P3K dan perlengkapan lainnya. Kalau kau tak mau membawanya aku tak bisa menjamin apa-apa ketika kau mendakinya nanti." Ucap Jimin santai.

"Aish." Dengan terpaksa akhirnya Yoongi menerima tas itu dan menggendongnya. Lalu dengan langkah menghentak ia berjalan mendahului Jimin ke jalur pendakian.

Jimin yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum gemas dan menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu.

.

Belum setengah perjalanan saja Jimin sudah mendengar Yoongi terlalu sering mengeluh kelelahan. Ia meminta Jimin untuk beristirahat setiap lima menit menanjak.

Jimin _'kan_ lama-lama sebal juga.

"Jimin berhenti! Kakiku terasa mau copot!" Yoongi menjatuhkan dirinya di tepi pohon untuk mengatur nafasnya yang terengah. Nafasnya naik turun, tubuhnya berkeringat dingin karena tertiup udara pagi buta yang dingin.

Jimin menatap datar kekasihnya mendengar itu. Ia masih berdiri tanpa terlihat kelelahan sedikitpun.

"Tidak ada orang yang mendaki kakinya copot, _Hyung_."

"Tetapi aku merasa begitu!" Sangkal Yoongi.

Jimin jadi semakin malas mendengarnya. Ia lalu mulai melangkah kembali. "Ayo cepat jalan lagi, hanya tinggal setengah kilometer kok."

Yoongi mendengus. "Kenapa harus mengajakku sih? Biasanya juga sendiri." Lalu kembali berdiri dan mengikuti langkah Jimin dibelakangnya.

Jimin tersenyum kecil tanpa terlihat oleh kekasihnya itu. "Kau juga akan mengerti nanti."

.

.

Yoongi terus melangkah dengan berat. Nafasnya cepat dan pendek-pendek. Ia menggenggam erat kedua ujung tali ranselnya di kedua sisi pinggangnya. Kedua pipinya terasa beku karena udara dingin pagi yang menusuk-nusuk.

Yoongi sungguh tak mengerti kenapa Jimin sangat menyukai hal seperti ini.

Hanya untuk mendaki sebuah gunung kemudian menuruninya kembali?

_Heol_, sungguh sangat membuang waktu. Pikir Yoongi.

Ia sungguh tak habis pikir kepada kekasih bocahnya itu.

.

"Jimin~ ayo istirahat~" Yoongi mengeluh—lagi. Lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebuah pohon.

"_Hyung_, kita sudah ratusan kali beristirahat. Kurangi istirahat dan kita akan cepat sampai." Jimin berhenti dan menoleh pada kekasihnya itu.

Yoongi tak menanggapinya dan malah mencibir ucapan Jimin. Ia lalu mengambil botol air mineral dan meminumnya cepat.

"Terserah."

Jimin kembali menghela napas mendengarnya. Lalu berbalik meninggalkan Yoongi untuk berjalan lebih dulu.

"Aku jalan duluan, dan aku tak bertanggung jawab jika tiba-tiba ada seekor beruang melahapmu, _Hyung_." Ucap Jimin santai, dan semakin jauh melangkah meninggalkan Yoongi.

Yoongi yang mendengar itu berdecak kesal. Lalu membanting tas ranselnya. Kemudian berteriak kepada Jimin yang mulai tak terlihat dari pandangannya.

"Pergi saja sana sendiri! Biarkan saja aku dibunuh beruang! Aku tak peduli!" teriaknya kesal.

.

Sampai sekitar limabelas menit berlalu Yoongi berdiam diri, berharap Jimin akan membalikkan badannya dan kembali menghampirinya.

Tetapi ternyata Yoongi benar-benar di tinggal sendirian. Dan matahari juga belum terbit. Yoongi mulai di keliling nyamuk yang menggigit kulis halusnya.

Dengan menggeram, Yoongi beranjak dari tempatnya dan kembali menanjak jalan setapak untuk mendaki. Mengejar Jimin yang entah sudah sampai mana di depannya. Melangkah dengan kesal di setiap hentakannya.

"Awas kau Park Jimin brengsek. Akan kugelindingi kau dari puncak sana! Lihat saja!" Gerutunya.

Lalu...

"Sial, dimana sih ujung puncaknya?!" Yoongi mendongak dan melangkah semakin cepat.

Kemudian...

"AAARGH KENAPA TIDAK SAMPAI JUGA SIH?!"

Gerutunya lagi.

.

.

Jimin telah sampai di puncak gunung yang pertama. Ia menggelar alas tipis untuk duduk di atasnya.

Jimin mendongak menatap langit, sebentar lagi matahari akan terbit. Lalu Jimin menoleh ke belakangnya, namun setelahnya ia hanya menghela napas karena tak ada tanda-tanda Yoongi di belakangnya.

Lalu Jimin mengeluarkan sebuah termos kecil dari ranselnya. Menuangkan cokelat panas yang sudah di siapkannya sebelum mendaki.

.

.

Yoongi menghela napas panjang dan menumpu kedua tangannya di atas lututnya begitu sampai di puncak. Mulutnya terbuka untuk mengambil udara sebanyak mungkin.

Yoongi lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Jimin yang terduduk membelakanginya.

"Jimin brengsek~~!" Yoongi kemudian berlari dengan sisa tenaganya untuk menerjang Jimin. Menindih pemuda itu hanya untuk menarik kerah jaketnya.

Jimin sontak saja terkejut. Tak menyangka ternyata Yoongi benar-benar menyusulnya. Jimin jadi terkekeh melihat Yoongi yang sekarang menatap Jimin garang.

"Sialan kau, Park! Kau berani meninggalkanku?!" Ucapnya sebal.

Jimin lalu bangkit. Melepas cengkeraman Yoongi dari kerah bajunya dan menuntun Yoongi untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Lalu Jimin memberikannya cokelat panas.

Yoongi masih menggerutu dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Namun ia menurut pada Jimin untuk duduk di sebelahnya dan meluruskan kedua kakinya, lalu menerima cokelat panasnya dan segera melingkari jari-jemarinya di gelas plastik mungil itu.

Jimin hanya tersenyum melihat kekasihnya itu. Lalu ia meraih kedua kaki Yoongi ke pangkuannya. Bermaksud untuk memijatnya.

"Sini sini biar aku pijat, kekasihku ini pasti pegal sekali, maafkan aku ya, _Honey_~" ucapnya, lalu mulai memijat kaki Yoongi dari tulang keringnya.

Yoongi menggerutu memajukan bibirnya.

"Sudah sampai diatas seperti ini kau hanya ingin memijatku?!" Tanya Yoongi keki.

Jimin hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Lalu menatap Yoongi lembut setelahnya. "Lihat saja, kau pasti akan menyukainya."

"Huh?" Yoongi mengangkat satu alisnya tak mengerti.

"Sudah habiskan saja dulu minumanmu, supaya segar kembali..." Titah Jimin, ia lalu kembali memijat pelan kedua kaki Yoongi diatas pangkuannya.

.

"Jim, ngomong-ngomong kita dimana sih? Kok sepi?" Tanya Yoongi, cokelat panasnya sudah habis, dan ia kini bertopang dagu menatap Jimin yang masih setia memijatinya.

"Emm tentu saja diatas gunung, hanya saja disini bagian terpendek. Lihat, kalau kita naik ke puncak sana lagi, hanya butuh enam ratus meter!" Jelas Jimin.

Yoongi mendengus. "Apanya yang pendek, aku menanjak berjam-jam sejak dini hari hanya untuk sampai kesini, tahu!"

"Itu sih, _Hyung_nya saja yang lelet."

"YAK!" Yoongi menjitak kepala kekasihnya itu. "Kau saja yang terlalu cepat!"

Jimin mengaduh, lalu menangkap lengan Yoongi untuk ia genggam. Tiba-tiba menatap Yoongi dengan penuh kasih.

Yoongi jadi gugup juga tiba-tiba kalau Jimin sudah mulai seperti itu.

"Lihat... Dia akan datang." Bisik Jimin. Lalu menarik Yoongi mendekat untuk ia peluk dari belakang.

"A—apa sih. Siapa dia?" Yoongi semakin gugup, ia menoleh pada Jimin di belakangnya, dan memegang lengannya yang melingkar posesif di perut Yoongi.

"Sst... Lihat saja sana." Jimin menusuk pipi Yoongi dengan telunjuknya agar Yoongi mengarahkan pandangannya pada apa yang ia tunjuk.

Yoongi menurut. Lalu ia menatap lembah gunung yang terlapisi langit bersih tanpa awan. Langit jingga berwarna merah seperti pipinya saat ini karena Jimin tengah mengecup lama pipinya saat itu.

Lalu tak lama, Yoongi dapat melihat bola terang oranye di ujung bukit yang perlahan naik semakin tinggi. Dan menyinarinya bersama Jimin. Mentari pagi yang baru saja terbit.

"Jimin..." Yoongi terpaku pada _sunrise_ di hadapannya. Kedua lengannya terangkat seolah ingin menggapai mentari yang baru saja keluar dari persembunyiannya itu. Berusaha memegang sinarnya yang menyelimuti tubuh mereka.

"Hm..." Jimin bergumam, ia hanya sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari pipi Yoongi hanya untuk mengendusi leher putih kekasihnya itu sembari kedua matanya tak lepas dari wajah Yoongi yang tertimpa sinar mentari pertama pagi ini.

Bagi Jimin, itu terlihat sangat indah... Cantik sekali.

"Indah sekali..." Yoongi balas bergumam. Pandangannya tak lepas dari mentari yang menyinarinya itu. Membuat kedua mata kecil Yoongi terlihat berkelap-kelip seperti permata.

Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia lalu meraih dagu Yoongi agar menghadap padanya. Menatap kedua iris manik kecil yang selalu membuat Jimin tenggelam menatapnya.

"Aku tahu kau akan menyukainya." Jimin berucap pelan, tersenyum tulus kepada Yoongi.

Yoongi yang melihat wajah tersenyum Jimin tertimpa matahari pagi itu membuatnya berdebar kencang. Dan entah kenapa membuat Yoongi merona menatap guratan wajah tampan Jimin. Terutama kedua matanya yang berbinar menatap Yoongi. Hanya menatap padanya.

Lalu tanpa sadar, hal itu membuat Yoongi menaikkan kedua tangannya ke dada Jimin, lalu terus menjalar naik dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Jimin.

"Jimin, aku..." Yoongi berucap pelan.

"Ya, _Honey_. Aku juga mencintaimu." Lalu Jimin memiringkan kepalanya dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Yoongi. Kemudian memagut sepasang bibir laksana kuncup mawar milik kekasihnya itu.

Menciumnya penuh kasih sayang. Di bawah saksi matahari terbit yang menghangatkan mereka.

Hanya ini tujuan Jimin mengajak Yoongi mendaki. Kebersamaan mereka di bawah mentari pagi yang selalu Jimin sukai.

.

.

.

.

_**End.**_

.

.

.

.

Nb : haloo... Yoonmin again buat penutup akhir tahun hahaha. Tadinya mau dibikin sedih gitu, tragedi pendaki gunung, biar ekstrim yoonminnya... Tapi gak bisa euy *curhat deh*

Btw ada yang seneng nanjak juga gak? (bahasa apaan nanjak) ayo kita travelling bareng xD indonesia juga gak kalah keren dari luar negeri hehe :D

Yasudahlah, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini, apalagi yang mau mampir sambil komentar juga...

_Review, please? :3_

_._

_._

.

.

_**OMAKE**_

Yoongi berjalan menuruni gunung dengan cepat. Ia tak peduli Jimin yang berteriak di belakangnya agar berhati-hati dan tidak berjalan terlalu cepat karena tanah yang licin.

Tetapi Yoongi tak peduli itu, wajahnya memerah karena emosi dan juga... malu.

Bagaimana tidak, Jimin malah memintanya untuk tetap tinggal sampai matahari tenggelam agar ia bisa menikmati keindahan alam bersama Yoongi. Hanya berdua. Tak ada yang lain.

Dan Yoongi tak mau ambil resiko hanya berdua dengan Jimin di alam terbuka seperti itu. Sudah cukup kulit putihnya yang hanya digigit nyamuk.

"Dasar Jimin brengsek! Beruang jelek!"

_**.**_

_._

_._

_With Love,_

.

.

This story copyright by © **Phylindan**.


End file.
